kranosdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Varnia
"The Gods bless us with victory and we prevail in their names. Týr's justice guides the strength of our armies and the strength our people. We will bring you to proper civilisation, be it by the pen or by the sword." - ''Captain Ragnar of Sydhbyr, Dimir's 2nd Infantry, during the invasion of Khiva. ''"The Scourgeouns are a filthy blight, I tell ya. Handin' ya medicine and housing with one hand, but forcin' ye to speak their soddin' language with the other one, which no doubt's holdin' a soddin' sword to yer jugular. They'll find no love from Prithus, I tell ye. "Varnia" my arse - Silver Fuckin' Scourgeouns, that's what they are." - ''A Prithan sailor during the Prithan Expedition to Xholoria. '''Description' Varnia, typically referred to as the Varnian Empire, the Argent Empire or the Silver Scourge, is an imperial state seated on the continent of Varnia, its namesake, and has a long and bloody history of conquest and innovation. Presently, it is the only nation to span an entire continent and its power is proportional to its accomplishments. It boasts a sizeable and incredibly well-drilled military, as well as cutting-edge technology provided by its numerous subsidised educational institutions. Its cities are large and teeming with life, and yet countryside dwellers fare equally well – mostly because they are financially encouraged by stately institutions to stick to tending the land. On the surface it would seem like Varnia is a fairy-tale nation, but the means by which it achieved its beauty and stability is alarming to many. The current Argent Emperor is the ambitious and devious Vrothus Tercine. He was responsible for signing peace treaties with the Firsan Provinces, the Na’tar and a few Xholorian tribes upon his coronation, as he realised that his mother, Angra, had overextended their forces by pushing frontlines on two continents at once. It was time to stop, build infrastructure, establish supply lines, and reinforce the armies with more well-trained personnel before making another push. And perhaps a third frontline in Prithus could be achieved… but not without good cause for war. And a good cause is hard to come by in these enlightened times. Vrothus has ruled for 25 years since his coronation. He grows impatient and a good cause to wage war is something he desires deeply… perhaps too deeply. Races Varnians are diverse due to the vast size of the Empire, but the population primarily consists of Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Dragonborn. Aasimar and Tieflings are usually considered naturally destined for positions of command within Varnian society, and tend to rise through the ranks of any given institution much more quickly than others. Culture Varnians generally possess a natural discipline and efficiency oriented mindset, as they are culturally required to do whatever it takes to succeed in their endeavours if they are to rise through the social ranks of the empire. Thus, foreigners often say they have "faces of stone and eagle eyes", which refers to how well Varnians generally lie and detect lies. History Varnia as we know it started under King Straven Tercine of Vrothar, which is situated in the dead centre of the Varnian continent by the crossing of four rivers. His lands used to be known as the Kingdom of Rivers, but since the expansion of the city thus far as encompassed all of his lands and more Vrothar is now known as the City of Rivers. When King Straven was alive, there were around twelve Kingdoms situated around the continent. When he died, there were two. His son, King Kajon, fulfilled his father’s ambition to unite the Varnian Continent, and became known as the first Argent Emperor of Varnia – a title which his father had desired badly. None of recorded history remembers the conquered Kingdoms – ruins are found here and there, but the Varnians enforced cultural, lingual and religious assimilation ruthlessly. The only ones that might remember the Kingdoms of old or their languages might be a few ancient elves, many of which fled the horrors of the 300 years after Kajon's coronation. The nation went through civil wars, plagues, famines… everything imaginable. This time would be known as the Era of Struggles. The tides would eventually turn upon the coronation of Emperor Hreslan, who brought peace to the land, established the Varnian administration as it is today, modernised the educational system, and took steps to build the best possible infrastructural network across the land. He and his successors would forge Varnia into a seemingly unbreakable bastion of prosperity. But eventually, the successes of the homeland drove the Emperors and Empresses to ambitions facing outward. To the west lay the Khivan Continent, shattered between several nation states that the ancient Khivan Empire had failed to keep in check. To the south lay Xholoria, a wild and untamed land with inhospitable terrain and folk, a challenge for even the best Varnian soldiers. To the south-west lay the unruly, prosperous and densely populated nations of the Tatrian Continent, a jewel of chaos. Within a century after Hreslan's coronation, the Varnian Army had launched invasions of the former two. Their propaganda machine tell of the scientific progress, the healthcare, and the stability their reign will bring – but fails to mention the iron-fisted enforcers of the law, their policy of total assimilation, and their harsh treatment of those who do not bend to their will immediately. It has been around three centuries since Hreslan's golden age - and Vrothus is hellbent on starting his own. Diplomatic Relations Bornea Generally speaking, the Varnians and the Borneans have not had much to do with one another, which coincidentally means that the Borneans are the least hostile southern nation to the Varnian Empire. The Argent Emperors have tried to cement an alliance for more than a century now, but are typically met with total indifference from the Borneans. Varnia offered the Bornean Stadtholders the South-Western Khivan continent in exchange for military support during the Grand Invasion, but the Borneans refused, stating they had no interest in expanding their realm. As of right now, the two nations have embassies in each other's capitals and are on relatively good terms. Denthir There is no love lost between the Varnian Empire and the now heavily diminished Denthiran Empire. The revanchist rulers of Denthir are fully aware of Varnian ambitions regarding the Tatrian Continent and would sooner see the world burn than have land that was once their end up in the hands of an Argent Emperor. The two nations are presently embargoing each other and diplomatic ties are incredibly strained. In spite of this, the two countries have established embassies in each other's capitals. Firsan Provinces As the Firsan Provinces were one of the victims of the Grand Invasion of Khiva, relations between the two nations are, to put it mildly, strained. The two nations were never amicable towards each other, mostly because of their mutual distaste for each other's forms of government. Presently, the Firsans are preparing for the worst and have spent the last 25 years fortifying their borders and training a professional army, which the Varnians have attempted to frame as a provocation. There are no formal diplomatic ties between the two states, and all communication that might occur would be via courier. Khiva The slowly resurgent Empire of Khiva has been watching Varnian expansion into Xholoria with envy and into the Khivan Continent with jealousy. In turn, the Varnians look at the Khivans with pity while assuring themselves that their empire will never fall like the Khivans' did. But in reality, the two nations have had very little to do with one another except trade. Formal relations via embassies have been established, but the diplomats there have very little to do as, quite frankly, neither has any interest in the other - officially. However, Varnia has been accusing Khiva of funding Na'tar rearmament - but none of the accusations have been confirmed... Na'tar The Na'tari were the primary victims of the Grand Invasion of Khiva, and relations between the states reflect this. The Na'tari refuse to communicate with the Varnian state and have been preparing to retake their lands for 25 years. Training exercises on the border, heavy fortifications built with money that they should not have, and displays of force that should be impossible for such a small state have been the name of the game for two decades now. While the higher-ups of the Varnian Army simply dismiss the Na'tari as weak primitives that will be overrun using both quality and quantity, the average Varnian soldier patrolling the border fears the day war may break out once more - for the Na'tari are angry and, unlike last time, they are prepared. Niva As the only truly neutral nation left in the world, Niva maintains relatively amicable relations with the Varnian Empire. Whenever Niva hosts international summits, Varnian envoys bring precious gifts and compliments, hoping to gain the favour of the nation's druidic council. While they realise gifts are relatively useless to the inhabitants of the underdeveloped nations, they are a gesture of respect that the druids appreciate. Varnia has attempted to offer aid in bringing infrastructure to the island nation, but the Nivans have refused thus far. However, recently there has been talk about a Nivan grove being established on the Varnian island of Handr in exchange for the establishment of a Varnian port on Niva - something beneficial to the two nations, but a matter of concern for all others. Prithus The relationship between Prithus and Varnia is, to say the least, complicated. It has been no secret that Varnia desires Prithan lands due to their riches, but at the same time they need the Prithans as trade-partners while their lands are not under Varnian control. Furthermore, the Prithans scorned the Empire by launching a peaceful expedition into southern Xholoria, which has seen succesful cooperation with Xholorian Tribes and therefore speedy establishment of infrastructure and cities without any attempts at forceful assimilation. The two maintain embassies and claim that their relations are cordial. The truth, however, is that the two nations are bitter ideological rivals. Synghgarth Synghgarth was supported by the Varnians during the Great Schism of Denthir, but severed ties soon after gaining their independence because they deemed the Varnians "dishonourable". Since then, no diplomatic ties have been established between the two nations. The only interaction they truly have is when Synghgarthian raiders assault Varnian ships, which is a nuisance the the Varnians have come to tolerate - for an invasion of Synghgarth without holding Prithus would be doomed to fail due to the mountainous and hilly terrain of Synghgarth. Xholorian Tribes The tribes and Varnia are on the worst terms possible. Many tribes have united to defend their homeland from the "Silver Scourge" that the Prithans warned them about. The Moot has declared that all tribes must be ready to push the Varnians out of their continent soon. And with Prithan monetary aid, they may succeed. It seems like tensions are reaching the boiling point, as the Varnian Empire has stationed two additional armies in the Xholorian territory and everyone is preparing for the worst.